


A Twist Of Phate

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-fic. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist Of Phate

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you..._

"Take my hand... come."

Katie stares at the strange figure, then takes her hand, instantly trusting. They run, the stranger runs confidently and even picks her up when she trips, continuing to run, putting space between them and the crowd, using hidden staircases and rooms until, finally, she is set down. Neither is breathing properly and the Phantom's breath comes in pants as she sets Katie on the bed, her bed, the bed that will become Katie's. 

The memory seems to last forever and Katie smiles to herself, playing lightly with the ring on her finger. 

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

"I can't do this..."

"Yes you can."

They stand together, Katie cradled in Phantom's arms, the other woman's touch light against her hair, stroking slowly through it in a gentle rhythm. 

"This is the start of something new Katie... I know you can do it. All you have to do is believe..."

"I'm scared."

"I'm not going anywhere..."

The music starts and, finally, Katie moves forward, focused solely on the warmth and love she had been given. 

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

The results come in, she wins and yet... as she looks at Anton she can feel her heart skip several beats. She can see her Phantom in the shadows. She is home, safe, loved and wanted... but now she has to be in the public eye. 

They talk, Phantom gentle and persuasive as ever, encouraging her to keep going. She lets herself be convinced, slightly startled when, finally, Phantom risks being known. 

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you..._


End file.
